Entrena conmigo
by VeritaG
Summary: Tal vez, espada contra espada era el único modo de demostrar que creía en ella y en su escuela. One-shot


**Buenas tardes/noches/días! Después de... 8 meses sin aparecer por aquí, vuelvo no precisamente con energías renovadas, pero con una cosa que se me ocurrió en el autobús de vuelta a casa, cuando me estaba quedando, voy a admitirlo, medio dormida.**

 **Es una chorradilla, muy muy simple, pero ya que es Navidad (20:47pm ahora mientras escribo esto, hora española) aprovecho y se lo dedico como regalo a la adorable Pajaritoazul. Así que espero que te guste especialmente a tí.**

 **Y a todos en general espero que os guste y que tengáis y estéis teniendo felices fiestas. Un beso!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen ni me lucro con ellos de ningún modo, pero la historia es mía original.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:  
** Entrena conmigo

Kenshin se acomodó en la puerta del Dojo con ademán preocupado mientras miraba a su interior.

Kaoru estaba entrenando, haciendo uno tras otro en una progresión armónica y casi perfecta los ejercicios de su estilo, con los ojos entornados y el ceño levemente fruncido, concentrada… Y completamente ajena al pelirrojo que no paraba de seguirla con la mirada sin cambiar un ápice su expresión.

La preocupación del samurái no tenía ningún cariz siniestro, en realidad. Hacía meses que no pasaba nada reseñable en la vida de nadie (por fortuna) y todo iba tan sobre ruedas que, en cuestión de un par de semanas, "Kaoru-Dono" dejaría de ser Kamiya-shihandai.

O, más bien, casi todo iba sobre ruedas.

Yahiko se había mudado la semana anterior a la casa heredada de Sano y, aunque la kendoka había fingido lo mejor que pudo su conformidad y alegría por ello, nadie se dejaba engañar.

Tras tanto tiempo juntos, Kaoru extrañaba al crío repelente que había metido en su casa por mediación de Kenshin y en su corazón por decisión propia. Lo cuidó como un hermano y lo quiso como un hijo, así que la nostalgia era normal en ese estado… Aunque el adolescente iba todos los día a entrenar y acababa comiendo con ellos y después permanecía hasta casi la cena ayudando en las tareas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

 _Todo cambia. El mundo no puede parar de girar porque sea cómodo para alguien quedarse así._

Esa era la reflexión del hombre mientras veía acabar la tercera repetición a su futura esposa, que ya estaba cogiendo el bokken para empezar la nueva serie.

Alarmado, medio corrió hacia ella y tomó la espada de madera con firmeza mientras se la quitaba a la mujer, ahora sí consciente de la otra presencia en la sala.

\- ¿Kenshin?

\- No es sano entrenar tanto.- Suspiraba mientras se lo decía y dejaba el bokken con cuidado en el suelo recién arreglado del Dojo.- Te agotarás si sigues así.

\- Estoy bien…- Sonrió levemente.- Pero si no paro de entrenar con gente de menos nivel que yo y no me esfuerzo aparte… Me oxidaré.

\- Kaoru, no vas a oxidarte tan joven.

La chica le miró ofendida y recogió la espada de madera del suelo en un además impaciente, alejándose de su compañero con rudeza.

\- Bueno, esa es _tu_ opinión…

 _Es una cabezota. Bien, Himura, plan B._

\- ¿Por favor?

\- Tienes razón, supongo.- El suspiro esta vez vino de ella, mientras se giraba y le miraba arrepentida.- Me sé los movimientos de memoria, es casi como caminar… Así no avanzo, no mejoro. Mucho menos aprendo.

\- El entrenamiento también son peleas.- Asintió.- Sí que necesitarías pedirle a algún sensei que te ayude con eso. Tampoco le vendrá mal a él.

\- ¿Y a un hitokiri? ¿No podría pedírselo a él?

La miró como si le acabaran de salir dos cabezas. Y no precisamente agradables a la vista.

\- Kaoru…

\- Por favor, Kenshin. Sería solo entrenamiento, ni siquiera debes pelear en serio.- Bajó la cabeza mientras murmuraba.- Ya sé lo poco que te duraría si pelearas de verdad.

\- No es eso, Kaoru.- Con cuidado, le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros tensos, intentando explicarse.- Eres una excelente kendoka y nunca te deshonraría peleando contigo de broma. No voy a pelear contra ti porque no quiero que se me escape un segundo la concentración y hacerte daño.

\- No vas a hacerme daño.

El samurái sonrió.

\- Esa es _tu_ opinión.

Se dio la vuelta mientras Kaoru miraba su espalda perpleja por el fin de la conversación.

 _Nunca te deshonraría peleando contigo de broma._

 _No quiero que se me escape un segundo la concentración y hacerte daño._

De pronto una idea pasó por su mente y, aferrando el bokken con fuerza, se dirigió a su compañero.

\- ¡Kenshin!

El aludido se giró en el momento justo para ver una espada de madera dirigirse velozmente a su hombro.

Por inercia, desenvainó la espada y bloqueó el ataque mientras miraba confuso (y algo enfadado) a una seria Kaoru que retrocedió lista para atacar de nuevo.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

Ambos se miraban ceñudos.

\- ¿No quieres deshonrarme? Entonces pelea conmigo como si fuera un hombre.

Kenshin se acercó un paso a la joven, mientras ella retrocedía no dejando que acortara la distancia ni un centímetro.

\- Kaoru…

\- ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo haga!? ¿¡Cómo pretendes que reflote de verdad esta escuela si ni mi propio esposo cree en ella!?

Gritaba mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, el cuerpo temblando y dejando salir toda la frustración que tenía dentro cada vez que Kenshin se negaba a alzar la espada contra ella mientras entrenaba a Yahiko.

\- Pelea conmigo. Atácame y hazme daño.- Las lágrimas se cortaron.- Y enséñame a no dejarte que me lo hagas.

 _Si ni mi propio esposo cree…_

El pelirrojo envainó la espada y adoptó una posición de combate.

\- Comencemos.

 _Si le dejo atacar, estoy perdida._

Kaoru había visto pelear incontables veces a Kenshin, la tensión de sus músculos, su postura medida, ojos entornados fijos en el rival… Notó un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espalda.

Afortunadamente para ella, esas veces también había tenido la oportunidad de estudiarle. Las técnicas de desenvaine de Kenshin eran, en esencia, iguales entre ellas excepto por detalles sutiles que la kendoka creía haber identificado en varias de ellas. Y sería eso, el detectar si era una u otra, lo que le podría permitir bloquear y le daría alguna oportunidad.

Tan pronto como su rival hizo ademán de desenvainar la espada y dirigirse a ella, la muchacha movió el bokken cortando su movimiento y desviando la espada varios centímetros lejos de ella.

Sin fijarse en la cara de estupor del hombre, inició una serie de ataques directos contra sus brazos que intentó evitar como buenamente pudo, al menos los primeros, teniendo en cuenta que había roto su posición y su idea de desarmarla de un golpe y quitarle de la cabeza la idea de entrenar juntos.

 _¿Cuándo ha aprendido a hacer eso?_

El entrenamiento se basó en eso, ella atacando con toda la velocidad que podía y él defendiéndose mientras controlaba su fuerza y no hacía nada por atacar entre golpe y golpe de la espada de madera, a pesar de ser completamente capaz de hacerlo. Era, de cierto modo, lo que Kaoru no quería, ya que él no paraba de evitar luchar en serio mientras ella se quedaba sin resuello luchando contra el 50% de un hitokiri.

Al final, cuando a la chica apenas le quedaban fuerzas a pesar de seguir con el arranque del principio, Kenshin decidió dar por concluido la lucha.

Con un giro de muñeca desarmó a la morena, que intentaba golpear al centro de su pecho, y la desestabilizó lo suficiente como para que, agotada, perdiera por completo el equilibrio y se precipitara contra el suelo.

No llegó a caer del todo.

El ruido del metal cayendo al suelo se oyó junto al golpe de la espada de madera mientras la espalda de Kaoru chocaba contra uno de los brazos del samurái a unos palmos del suelo.

\- Por los pelos.- Sonrió con ternura a la mujer.

\- Sí…

Con cuidado, dejó a Kaoru en el suelo y se sentó a su lado, mirándola confuso y algo aturdido.

\- ¿A qué ha venido todo esto, Kaoru?

\- No lo sé.- Frunció el ceño.- Creo… Que necesito _saber_ que no soy la única que confía en la escuela, ahora que parece que remonta. _Necesito_ que confíes en mis habilidades en el Dojo, no podría soportar que tú precisamente no creas en mí.

Respondió sin vacilar.

\- Lo hago.

\- Lo sé. Soy una tonta, ¿verdad?- Rió.- Te hago pelear conmigo para que me digas una cosa que no hace falta que digas.

\- No lo eres. Eres increíble. ¿Cómo has hecho lo de antes?

\- Te conozco, sabía cómo ibas a desenvainar.

 _Me conoce…_

Y él a ella, se dijo. Y, aunque Kaoru hubiera sido honesta (ella nunca le mentiría, ni tan siquiera cuando la verdad fuera en detrimiento de ella misma), no era todo tan sencillo.

Ella sabía de la confianza de Kenshin en su espada y su escuela, pero saber era algo abstracto y cuando toda la vida era el tiempo fijado para seguir sabiéndolo sin dudas y sin tapujos, el conocimiento no bastaba. Se necesitaba algo _más_ para mantener una cosa así durante tanto tiempo.

\- Quizá… Podríamos enfrentarnos alguna vez, cuando tú no lleves toda la tarde entrenando.- Ante la mirada de pasmo de ella aclaró.- No todos los días, claro. Tampoco hace falta todas las semanas. Pero deberíamos repetir lo de hoy, ha sido divertido.

Kaoru gritó feliz y se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo.

* * *

 **Y fin. Ya avisé que era muy simple.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer hasta el final.**


End file.
